The Secret Jabberjay
by ilovepeeta88
Summary: After a surprising announcement the hunger games are back. Katniss and Peeta's daughter, Violet, is reaped and must fight to the death with Annie and Finnicks son. Haymitch is hiding something that will change the Mellark family forever. Rated T for minor language, and some killing, because it's the hunger games!
1. The Annoucement

***MOst characters and main ideas belongs to Susan Collins***

**AN: Hello everyone! This is my first fanfiction, so please be easy on me! I will try to post regular updates daily. I hope you enjoy. **

**Katniss' POV**

_I am running, running as fast as I can. I look back to see Cato with a long, gold spear in his hand. My heart starts to beat faster and faster. I hear a scream. I recognize the scream. Peeta. I look over my shoulder to see Peeta in the hands of Cato. Cato gives me a slight grin, before I have time to say anything; he stabs his spear right into Peeta's heart. My heart goes numb as a cannon sounds and Peeta drops to the ground. Cato disappears as I scream in terror and run to Peeta, his warm blues eyes now black, and cold. His hand shoots up and wraps tightly around my neck._

"_Mutt!" He shouts as his grip gets tighter. It's getting harder to breathe, and my head is spinning. "I hate you! This is ALL your fault! I will NEVER love you!" These words hurt more than the hands suffocating me. Peeta's hands let go and I notice a knife in his hand. A sharp agonizing pain spreads through my thigh._

I quickly open my eyes, sweat pouring down my face and notice that I am back home in district 12. I look up and see Peeta looking at me, with worry in his eyes.

"Nightmare?" He says in his calming voice.

I nod my head and start to cry as I bury my face in his chest. He rubs my back in a small circular motion.

"It's okay; it was just a nightmare… everything's okay."

I hate feeling so helpless at times like this, waking Peeta up almost every night from my screaming.

My tears come slower now, as I speak, "Peeta, do you hate me?"

He doesn't hesitate to answer, "Of course not. Katniss, remember I have loved you ever since I laid my eyes on you. I will love you forever and always."

I sigh with relief as he pulls me closer to his warm body.

He continues, "Why would you ask that anyways?"

I look at the confusion ion his face, "I…I had a dream and Cato killed you." I paused, and looked in his blue eyes, "I was so sad that I lost you. I ran over to you and your eyes shot open as you tried to kill me. You said that you hated me." With that he puts his finger to my lips.

"Katniss, I will never hate you, it was just a nightmare." He kisses my forehead and I close my eyes.

As I slowly fall asleep in his strong arms, I hear him say something, but I quickly fall asleep, unable to process his words.

I slowly wake up, thankful that there were no more nightmares. I roll over to the edge of my bed and look at the time, 8:13AM. I quickly get up, and put on some navy blue shorts and a red blouse.

I walk downstairs to the smell of homemade pancakes. I notice that my 16 year old daughter, Violet Primrue Mellark was on her phone, probably texting her friends, and my 12 year old son, Josh Finnick Mellark, playing a video game based on the hunger games as he sat on the living room couch.

"Good morning!" I squeak as I walk over to the kitchen. I eat the pancakes and walk back into the living room in confusion.

"Where's your father?" I ask, realizing that today the bakery was closed.

Violet looks up from her phone, "He went to the bakery to work on a surprise." She winked at me, and went right back to her phone.

I nod my head. I almost forgot, today was our 25th anniversary! I have been working on a surprise for Peeta, that I would show him later today.

I'm just about to go clean the kitchen when I notice Josh's game turn off, and an announcement from the capitol turn on.

I am a little concerned as I see our new president, president Mist, walk up to a podium. She has dark gold skin and wears a disturbing bloody rose pinned to her sweater. Her white hair was put up into a sophisticated bun. I swore under my breath, as I know that this announcement can only bring bad news. I take a seat on the coach near Violet and watch as the camera zooms in and out of Mist's face. She starts to speak.

"Hello everyone of Panem!" She shouts as the crowd goes wild. "I am here to bring all of the citizens some great news! It has been nearly 30 years after the rebellion, and the districts have gone out of control yet again. Since the end of the rebellion and my grandfather Snow's death, there have been numerous attempts of harming the government, and the capitol." I bite my lip, as the president begins to talk again. "Like before, we want to make sure that our government will never be threatened again. Tomorrow will be the reaping, and the hunger games will begin again!..."

President Mist continues to talk, but I zone out. My worse nightmare has come true. I know for a fact that my children will be going into the arena. This is why I didn't want kids. I didn't want them to go through what Peeta and I have.

I loud screech escapes my lips and I start to cry. Before I can think, I run out of the house. Tears start to swell up in my eyes. I'm running barefoot on the gravel as I quickly run to the bakery. I tear the door open and run right into Peeta's arms. I start crying, so much I can barely breathe.

"What happened?" Peeta asked me confused. He obviously has not seen the announcement.

He realized that I am too broken to answer his question, so he just holds me there for a couple of minutes.

My heart starts to go back to its normal pace as I look up into Peeta's eyes.

"Peeta you need to come home, there was this announcement on TV…" I hold back the tears. "The Hunger Games are back."

**What do you think? Should I continue? Remember ALWAYS R&R!**


	2. Haymitch's note

**AN: Sorry that I didn't update yesterday, but I was VERY busy!**

**CHAPTER 2:**

**Peeta's POV**

I stare down at Katniss' head. She looks up at me, with tears still in her eyes.

"Peeta, you need to come home…" She pauses, taking a deep breath, "The Hunger Games are back." She starts crying again, and looks down at her feet.

I am about to cry, when I realize that Katniss needs me more than ever now. I put her face in my hands, making her look up at me.

"Katniss, I will be here with you the whole time, I promise that our family will not die because of the freakin' capitol." I notice her start to cry again, "Listen to me." I say in a reassuring voice, "I will be with you, always."

"I love you Peeta Mellark." She begins, with a glowing in her grey eyes, "forever, and always."

With that said I lean down and kiss her. I quickly pull away, and guide her back home, knowing that Josh and Violet are dealing with this all alone.

**Violet's POV**

What the hell just happened? I look back at my mom and see her at the verge of tears. I am about to comfort her when she storms out of the house, not bothering to put on her shoes. I turn back to Josh as my mom slams the door, "What the Hell!" I shout filled with horror and confusion.

I have heard of the hunger games in school and by my parents, but I never thought that they would ever come back to haunt me.

"Shh." Josh hisses as he points to the screen. President Mist was still talking, and it seemed pretty important to me, so I turned up the volume and focused on the screen.

"…Tomorrow every citizen of Panem will report to their districts town square no later than 12:00. Thr reaping will be mandatory. Every girl and boy between the ages of 12 and 18 will each have their names in the reaping ball once; will the exception of the victors children. That will be all and may the odds be ever in your favor." I quickly shut off the TV and stare at Josh in shock.

I hear someone knocking on the door, so I quickly get up to open it.

I see my dad and mom shuffle into the living room, and I follow.

"I am so sorry…" My mother croaks.

My brother begins to speak "It's not your fault mom; you saved 100's of kids' lives! You have nothing to…"

My mom cuts him off, "It is my fault! If it wasn't for me…"

I finish her sentence, "Everything would be a lot worse."

My mom takes a seat on the couch beside me and Josh, while my dad passes around the room.

"Since tomorrow's the reaping, we need to wake up Haymitch so that he can attend. I haven't seen him since a couple weeks ago, so hopefully he's still alive." My dad was right, we need to go and check on him.

"I will go to his house, and make sure he's at least a little sober for tomorrow." I say as I run out the door before anyone objects.

I run across the street and casually walk into Haymitch's house. I look both downstairs and upstairs but he is nowhere to be found. I am about to open the front door when I notice a note taped to the door. I pull it off, and unfold the note as I start to read.

_Dear The Mellark's, _

_I suppose that one of you guys will come in and check on me after you found out that the hunger games were starting up again. (Katniss, please don't get drunk like you did last time…) Just to clear things up, I have known about this for a couple months now, and the day after my birthday, I took a train to the capitol. I am not supposed to tell you anything, but Violet and Josh don't be surprised if you get reaped, they obviously added your names more than once. You both only have one more day, and if I were you I would be training every second that you could._

_You will see me in the capitol at one point, and you will also find out why I left to go there. The answer is simple but you must not know until the games start. _

_Haymtich_

_P.S. OH, YA, and stay alive._

**AN: I know it's a short chapter, but please tell me what you think about Haymitch's letter!**


	3. Before the reaping

**AN: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but I had a school trip, a school dance, and graduation…So I have been super busy! I hope you like this chapter! (I don't think it's all that good though ):**

**Violet's POV**

I dropped the letter in shock. Why was Haymitch in the capitol? How did he know about the games?

I close the letter and put it in my pocket. Mom and Dad will want to see this. I open the door and start running back to the house. I walk in the house to find my mom and dad cooking in the kitchen.

My mom looked like she's been crying, and my dad was putting some bread in the oven. (He makes bread when he's depressed.)

"Oh, Hey Violet, where's Haymitch?" My mom said while drying the dishes.

I didn't really know what to tell her… I mean Haymitch didn't really say much in the letter. For all I know he could of just went to the capitol to go to clubs, and drink some expensive liquor.

I reach into my back pocket and pulled up the crumpled note.

"Read this…" I whispered as I put it on the table.

**Katniss' POV**

I look over to the letter sitting on the table. If this letter is from Haymitch, it could say anything.

I pick up the letter and start to read. It is written sloppy, almost like he was in a rush, and there's a brown stain in the upper corner.

I'm confused; what does this note even mean? How would Haymitch know about the games before it was announced? I mean things like this were top secret. Only people involved with the new games would have been told…

Handing the letter to Peeta, I started to talk with a bit of confusion in my voice

"Violet, Haymitch is right. Even though you only have a couple more hours, your father and I need to start training you. In the capitol you have a couple days to train but a couple hours will be better than nothing." Slowly, I took a breath and swallowed hard.

It just hit me that at least one of _my _kids will be going into the arena, and fight till death. Peeta promised me that the capitol would never harm our children. I know he would have never have expected this to happen, but it's going to be really hard to keep his promise.

I looked at the corner of my eye to see Peeta's eyebrows high, with confusion in his blue eyes as he set the letter down on the counter. Great, he's confused to.

Before I could continue, Peeta began to speak to all of us, "Josh for the next two hours I will teach you how to camouflage yourself while your mom will teach Violet how to hunt and use a bow and arrow. After that I will teach Violet some skills about camouflage, while Josh will work with the bow and arrow. We will do this for only an hour, since Violet paints a lot, and Josh you hunt a lot. Does this sound like a plan?"

I nod my head, and go to the closet to retrieve my father's hunting jacket, and his old bow and arrows.

I'm still shocked that my own kids are going into the arena. I've had nightmares of this moment for years.

Stay strong, I tell myself. Violet and Josh need you and Peeta's support right now. Even though my family wasn't there for me, I have to be there for them.

I walk out the door with Violet by my side, and tell her as many things that I think would help. She's good at painting like her father, and is pretty dissent with a bow. On the other hand, Josh can't paint for his life, (Like myself), but he can shoot an arrow at a bull's-eye from 400 yards.

The day went by fast, as I knew this would be the last day with both of my kids. When I got home I jumped on my bed and quickly fell asleep.

**Josh's POV**

_Beep Beep Beep Beep _

My alarm clock buzzes.

8:00 AM, why so early? There's no school today…

Oh right today was the reaping. How fun.

I slowly roll of the bed and hit the button to make my shades go up. It's dark and dreary out, which just makes me want to go back to sleep. I walk over to my desk to find a pair of slacks and a blue polo shirt folded neatly. I pick them up and put them on.

The stairs creek as I make my way downstairs. I walk into the kitchen to see my family eating chocolate chip pancakes. (My favorite.)

I sit down and stack five pancakes onto my plate.

"How'd you sleep?" My Dad asks us all.

I respond casually, "I slept fine… as if the reaping wasn't even happening." Sure I was both scared and sad that I could be reaped, but for some reason it wasn't bothering me, which made me even more worried.

Violet looked up from her pancakes, the bags under her eyes were dark, "I however got NO sleep. I just kept thinking that I'm going to get reaped. If I go in there I'm pretty sure the game maker's wouldn't want a Mellark to come out alive."

She had a point. If either Violet or I go into the arena they would do anything to see the child of the rebellion leaders suffer.

"I'm sorry about that honey," my mom says in a calming voice, "I had nightmares every single second of the night. I think your father didn't sleep from all my screaming." She elbows my dad.

"Honey, I wouldn't have been able to sleep anyway." He leans in and kisses my mom for a couple minutes. God, sometimes I wish my parents would just get a room. I mean they really, really, really LOVE each other… half the time I think they forget that I'm still standing there… if you know what I mean…

**Violet's POV**

After breakfast, I went upstairs and took a long and warm shower. I put on a strapless yellow summer dress and cute white flats. I said goodbye to my family and was off to my friend Cara's house. Cara and I have been close ever since 4th grade and we can't be separated. Her parents, Gale and Johanna, are like my second family.

I walk up the stone path in the victors village, (Johanna's a victor), and ring the golden door bell. Cara steps out with a light green maxi dress. I look up and notice tears in her eyes. I hug her tightly as we both start sobbing.

We finally stop and look up at each other.

"Either you or I are going into that arena…" Cara says in between sobs.

Right she has Johanna as a mom, who is both a victor and part of the rebellion, and Gale as a Dad who was also part of the rebellion.

"I know… I'll miss you." I say as we walk to the town square.

**AN: The next chapter will be the reaping! Where do you think Haymitch is? Please write a comment, it's the only thing that motivates me to continue! Also, I need to know if I should continue this story… so PLEASE COMMENT! MORE COMMENTS=FASTER UPDATES! **


	4. The Reaping

**AN: Thanks for all of your comments! Twanyangel, thank you for your advice, I tried to make the characters more in character, and I'm new to this so I don't really know what to do if you want to help with the story…. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter… it's a very long one! Josh's POV:**

After wishing good luck to all of my friends I head over to the 12 year old section. President Mist must have waited to start these games until I was old enough. Wow, what a b****…

I look at the stage to see my parents sitting beside the mayor, and a lady with white skin and bright orange hair. That must be Effie, she doesn't look a day over 30, but she must be at least 50. The capitol probably gave her some sort of surgery to make her appear younger. Freak.

The mayor begins his speech and I just tune him out, to be honest his voice is REALLY annoying. The mayor finally finished his speech and sits down, just as Effie stands. She walked to the middle of the stage and started to speak, "Well! Isn't this exciting! The hunger games are back! Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be _ever_ in your favor!" wow, her voice is high pitched and even more annoying than the mayor's. "Shall we do the gentlemen first?"

I began to break a sweat. It just hit me that my sister or I may be going into the arena. I Keep thinking back to President Mist's announcement, "…Each have their names in the reaping ball once; with the exception of the victor's children." I am guessing that this means Violet or my name could be in there multiple times… maybe even a hundred. You never know with this crazy capitol.

Effie sticks her hand into the gigantic bowl and pulls out a slip. I hold my breath.

"Matt Anderson." She says with a forced smile.

I nearly fall on the ground from relief. However, the worry comes flooding back to me when I realize that my sister still has a chance.

A tiny blond haired boy walks up the stage from the 13 year old section. He's short and skinny. I'll be surprised if he makes it through the bloodbath.

"Ladies next!" She squeaks as she walks over to the other bowl.

Her hands plunge into the bowl as she pulls out the small slip. A look of horror crosses her face.

"Violet," she pauses. There's a lot of Violet's out there right? At least two in my grade… I can tell that she's trying not to show her emotions as she continues, "Violet...Violet Mellark."

**Violet's POV**

I squeeze Cara's hand so hard; I swear I am cutting off the circulation of her tiny hands.

I bite my lip as Effie pulls a slip out of the girl's bowl.

Her happy smile fades as she reads the name on the tiny piece of paper, "Violet….Violet Mellark"

I can't move. My body has gone numb. I look over to Cara who's crying. As I get my legs to move, I slowly walk towards the stage. I look over at my mom and dad. I can see the tears in my mother's eyes, but I can tell that she doesn't want to show weakness to the capitol and holds them back. My father's face is unreadable and I wonder what he's thinking inside. Probably anger, sadness, worry, and hate.

Even though I am scared to death, I realize that my face needs to show pure hatred. They need to know that they can't change what I feel inside, that _they don't own me. _They need to know that I will continue to hate them and just like my parents I won't give up without a fight.

I get up to the stage and shake hands with my district partner, Matt. He seems pretty useless. He looks like he going to pass out and he's just skin and bones. I turn towards the crowd just as Effie speaks, "Any volunteers?" She says with hope. Nothing, obviously, to me if you volunteer, you're just asking for death.

Peacekeepers walk up to Matt and I, and start shoving us into the building.

I 'm put into a fairly nice room and wait for any visitors. My mom and dad are the first to come in. My mother hands me the Mockingjay pin. "I hope this will be aloud." She pauses, "you know since it was the face of the rebellion… but take it just in case. It helped me and your father through two games, so it should help you to. It should remind you that anything is possible." She closes my hand tight around the pin.

"Make sure that they don't change you in there. Stay true to yourself, no matter what happens." My dad says in a hushed voice.

I barely have enough time to nod my head when a peacekeeper said that the time was up.

"We love you!" My parents say as they are ushered out of the room.

The next person to come in is my brother. Surprisingly he runs up to me and gives me a huge hug.

"I'm so sorry…" He whispers.

"It's not your fault …" I began, but he cuts me off.

"No… I should have volunteered for Matt, so I could protect you or something!"

He surprises me yet again; I never thought that he cared enough to actually go in the arena just to protect me.

"It's okay. I'm the older one, I'm the one who' supposed to do the protecting, not you."

"I told you that you should have played the video games with me. The one based on the hunger games. You never know it could have prepared you…"

I can't help but smile at his attempt to help.

"Times up!" the peacekeepers shouts.

"Good luck!" He shouts before the peacekeepers push him out of the room.

Right after he left, my next visitor comes running in. Cara.

Her eyes are red from crying, and all we do is hug each other before she's ushered out as well.

Realizing that I may never see her or my brother again makes me want to curl up in a ball and just cry, but I have to stay strong and keep up the look of hatred.

The peacekeepers take me, Matt, Effie, and my parents (Who are now my mentors) into a car that leads us to the new train station.

We hop into the train, and I run straight into a room, which had my name engraved into the door. This either means that right when my name was reaped they did the engraving, or they knew that I would get picked all along…

I jump onto the plush bed and let the tears flow. There shouldn't be any cameras in my room so I can finally let all of my emotions out.

About an hour goes by when I hear a knocking at my door.

"Come in." I moan, whipping the tears from my face.

My dad comes in and sits on the bed. Unlike my mom, he knows when to be quiet, and when to talk, so for a while he just sits there, staring at the wall, rubbing my back.

"Where's mom?" I finally manage to choke out.

He nods toward the door, "She's with Matt, he kept crying, so she just wanted to make sure that he was okay, and just help him cope." He looks up at me, "You know, I broke a very big promise that I made to your mother." He looks up at me, expecting me to say something.

"Everybody breaks promises, what was the promise about?" I ask curiously.

"When we were younger she always said that she never wanted kids. She didn't want to bring someone into the world with the chance that they might get reaped. I finally convinced her one night. About 15 years after the war. I told her that the games were over, that nothing would harm them. When she was Pregnant with you, she was still scared." He took a deep breath and looked down at his hands, "I promised her that nothing bad would ever happen to you, that I wouldn't let them hurt you."

I never knew any of this and in some ways it makes me understand a lot of things. Like why my mom was so protective of us. Why she nearly killed my dad when he bought Josh that stupid hunger games video game. It explains why whenever there was an announcement from the capitol she would always curl up in a ball and bite her nails, and my dad would have to comfort her. Why she would wake up in the middle of the night screaming our names. Even though she was strong, she was still scared of losing her family. She was the strongest person I knew, but when it came to the capitol hurting her family, she just can't take it.

I look up at my dad who is still talking, "I broke my promise, and now she's scared and full of hatred of the capitol. I'm the one that caused her greatest nightmare to come true. I know that she is so happy that we've had you and your brother, but she loves you so much that she will break down if you die in there. She will not be able to function. We've both already lost our family do to this capitol, you need to win. You need to stay as strong as you can, and you cannot give up. No pressure or anything."

Wow, that's a lot on my plate. Not only do I not want to die, but I can't. I have too many people depending on me. Basically if I die, so does my whole family.

"How do I do it? How do I win?"

It takes a couple minutes for him to respond. "Well, first off do not go straight into the cornucopia, unless you have an alliance with the careers. Try to find a backpack that's close. One backpack could save your life. Your mother and I will try to get as much sponsor's as possible, whenever you need help just asked and we'll said you what you need. Also, if you have no allies try and hide in a tree. I know you can climb high and nobody will be able to kill you. Make sure you find a water source, as the arena can become extremely hot. Your mother and I will tell you more later, but we have to go watch the replay of the reaping's in about 5 minutes."

He gets up and walks out the door. Right now we have to watch the reaping's of all the district s, see our competition.

I quickly change out of my dress and put on a yellow blouse, and some white capris. I walk out of my room, and go down a narrow hallway. It opens up to a living room with mahogany walls and leather couches facing a large TV that hangs on the far wall. Everyone had already arrived and I sit next to Matt when the TV automatically turns on.

Even though Districts 1, 2, and 4 didn't really have a need to train anymore, you can tell that they still have, and they are stronger and more conceited than the other tributes. (Like all careers.) No one really surprises me, with the exception of a ginormous boy from district 2, named Blake. When the reaping from district 4 comes on, I'm shocked. The girl is about my size, nothing special, but the boy has something about him that make my stomach full of butterflies. He has golden blonde hair, and sea-green eyes. I recognize him just before my mom lets out a gasp. Finnick Jr. will be in the arena with me.

**AN: I know that Finnick's son would be a lot older… but I really wanted him to be a part of the games! So how'd you like this chapter? Please review!**


	5. The train ride

**AN: I am really sorry about taking so long to update and I realized that it is very hard for me to update every other day. I will try to update 2-3 times a week. **

**Katniss' POV**

I see the look of horror on Finnick jr's face as he walks up to the stage and shakes the hand of his district partner, Puddle.

I let out a gasp, he looks exactly like his father. Those sea green eyes and that golden brown hair couldn't belong to anyone other than his son.

I feel devastated, for my daughter to win, Annie would have to lose yet another loved one; her son is the only one she has left. At this point I really don't care who any of the other tributes are. At a loss of words, I get up and walk to me and Peeta's room. I slam the door shut and jump onto the luscious bed. I just lay there, my head buried in a pillow thinking about everything that has happened over the past couple of days.

I lift my head when I hear a knock on the door. It's Peeta. He opens the door and quickly shuts it behind him.

"I'm so sorry." He says with a worried expression on his face. He comes over to the bed and sits down next to me.

"I'm so sorry." He repeats in a whisper as he puts his arm around me.

"Why are you so sorry? You knew Finnick and Annie just as well as I did, and your daughter's going into the arena. We are both in the same situation, you shouldn't be sorry for something that isn't your fault." I say, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"Listen Katniss I know that we're both in the same situation, that are own daughter may be dead in a couple of days." He takes a deep breath and continues, "But I broke a promise and if it wasn't for me this would've never happened. If I didn't pressure you into having kids then we wouldn't be having this problem. Our daughter wouldn't be going through this. It is my fault and I am so so sorry."

I lift my head off of his shoulders and look into his crystal clear blue eyes. "Peeta this is not your fault no matter what you say, and don't worry we're both strong and so is Violet. We will get through this. I promise." With that I kiss him gently and lay down on the bed.

It's only 8:00 but all of this worrying as really got the best of me. I pull the silk blanket over me and close my eyes.

Just before I drift off Peeta kisses me softly on my forehead and puts his arm around me.

"Goodnight my Mockingjay." He whispers into my ear.

**Violet's POV**

Besides Finnick, there's still isn't anyone that catches my eye. That is until the reaping of district 10 is shown. The girl is about my height, nothing special. The person that picks the tributes for district 10 smiles as he reaches into the boys reaping bowl with his ghost white hand.

"Brick Silva." He screeches.

The odd thing is that almost everyone in the district lets out a loud gasp. I'm confused, and I look at Matt who looks just as confused as I am. Then I see him. He's big; he's defiantly taller than 6 feet and looks like he may weigh close to 300 pounds. The muscles on his arm are probably the size of my head, which makes me wonder what he's capable of. His hands are cuffed together behind his back and two peacekeepers are ushering him up the stage. He has this look about him that makes me want to run away screaming. He's growling like a dog, and it looks as if foam is coming out of his mouth. The thought that I may have to meet this guy scares the hell out of me. From the handcuffs I know that he must be a prisoner and I can't even imagine what he has done.

Just as the reaping of 11 comes on I hear Matt talk for the first time, "Wow." Is all he says.

"Just think if we want to win we are going to have to face him." I sigh. Winning these games are going to be close to impossible. I am going to die, just like that.

Before Matt can say anything, I stand up and go back to my room. I'm tired and just want to get my this stupid train ride over with. At this point I have little to no hope.

I lay down and to my surprise I quickly fall asleep.

_I'm on a train. Not the capitol train, but an old beat up train meant to fit hundreds of passengers. I'm sitting down on a ripped seat when I hear a bang. I stand up and look behind me to find Brick. I look down at his bleeding hands which are free from any cuffs. His face is dripping with blood and he's slowly making his way towards me. I quickly make my way to the aisle and back away from him until I reach the back of the car. I try to open the door but it's locked, and I start to panic as Brick comes closer. _

"_It's just you left. Then I win. I win. I WIN." He keeps repeating with a horrifying laugh._

_I'm so scared as he gets inches away from me. He's so close I can feel his breath on my neck. I am so scared I can't even move. _

"_I am going to make sure you serve the death that you deserve, and there is no way that the Mellark's will have another victor in their family." He whispers._

_Suddenly I feel a sharp pain in my stomach. I look down to see a knife lodged deep into me. I scream in pain. I collapse on the ground and see him bring his fist down on me._

I jolt awake. Just as I find out where I am, my mom comes rushing into the room.

"Nightmare?" She asks.

I nod, "It felt so _real…_I..I thought that I was going to die."

My mom holds me close to her, "Yah I have those to. Sometimes when I wake up I'm still not sure if the dream really happened. I get really confused."

I look up to her, "What do you dream about?"

"About the games, surrounded by everyone that's died because of my actions, my dad, prim, and I always dream about losing you, your brother, or your father. That's why I sometimes come into your room in the middle of the night. To make sure that you're okay, to make sure that your still with me."

"Oh." Is all that I can manage to say."

"Now why don't you get some sleep, we have a big big day tomorrow." My mom says mimicking Effie. I can't help but laugh as she kisses my forehead and walks out of my room. I laid back down and slowly fall back to sleep.

**An: I hoped you liked this chapter! When I make each chapter I kind of wing it. (I have a main plot, but I only get one chapter done at a time) I was wondering if I should stop uptdating for a while to work on 5 chapters at once, this way here they are better quality. PLease tell me what you think I should do and what you think about the story!**

**-ilovepeeta88**


	6. The first day in the capitol

**AN: So I decided not to do the 5 chapters ar once thing. It would just take to long for me to post the chapeters! I hope you like this chapter , Violet finally meets Finnick!**

**Violet's POV**

I wake up to a knock on the door and hear Effie shouting that we will be arriving in the capitol in 10 minutes. I roll out of bed and put on a strapless summer dress. We only have 10 minutes until we arrive so I have no time to take the shower that I desperately need. I walk out of my room and into the dining room. The room is dark, so I'm guessing we're in some sort of tunnel. Walking over to the table, I grab a chocolate chip muffin and walk over to the window, as the light come flooding back in. I nearly choke on the muffin as I take my first look at the capitol. The massive stone skyscrapers and building are so crisp and elegant, while millions of colorful people are waving to our train. They look thrilled to have the hunger games back. What kind of people want to watch innocent children kill each other? How sick are these people?

I look over to Matt who is to my left, waving to the crazy people in awe. However, I just stand there. There's no way I'm waving to people who want to see me suffer.

I look back to see my dad and mom laughing, "What so funny?" I ask, a little annoyed.

"Nothing your just exactly like your mother, it's kind of funny." My dad says in between laughs.

I'm about to object, but Effie announces that the train has arrived and we are to head into the car that will bring us to the good old remake center.

When we arrive at the remake center I head off to a room where I meet my stylists. My mom once told me that her stylist, Cinna was beaten to death right in front of her. She always talked about how he was such an amazing designer, who secretly worked with the rebellion. I wonder if my stylist will be as brilliant as he was. Perhaps I to will be on fire.

Yellow, blue, and green skinned people greet me in the room as I lay down a metal table.

"My name is Yodela," The yellow skinned women stated, "and this is Feni and Flitter. We will be your prep team for the next week, and perhaps for the victor's tour!" Yodela said with a strong capitol accent.

For the next 2 hours, my whole body is waxed, moisturized, and dabbed with makeup. I didn't take as long as I thought, since I keep myself pretty well maintained at home. When they were finally finished with all the waxing, a female with bleach blond hair and bright green eyes showed up. I kept my robe on as I feel embarrassed being naked in front of complete strangers. My prep team is ushered out as my stylist shakes my hand, "The names Wanda, I… was Cinna's wife."

I'm guessing that this woman felt that it was her destiny to finish the job for Cinna, and to make him proud.

"I've heard great things about your husband, and I hope that you can make him proud." I say, as she takes a dress out of a nearby closet.

She lays the dress down and un-zippers the black bag as she speaks. " I'm doing this for him. For my Cinna. Now close your eyes."

I undue the bathrobe and close my eyes as I feel the garment being dropped over my head. Just as she finishes zippering the back she tells me that I can open my eyes.

Opening my eyes, I look in the mirror to see a grey and black dress. The top of the dress is strapless and fits my curves perfectly. At my waist the fabric gathers and puffs out Cinderella style. I'm blown away by its beauty, but then I realize the jet black wings. I'm a Jabberjay. My mom has told me about this bird, and I've also heard about them in school. Legend has it that there are still some out there today. "It's not finished yet. When we get out there, you will be the Jabberjay on fire!"

In the next hour, Wanda finishes of my makeup I am guided outside to where the chariots are. I meet up with Matt at the last chariot. He's dressed in a black tux with a grey tie, and the same wings that I have. We're lit on artificial flames while district one starts to ride out. I notice district 4's chariot a few moments later. Finnick looks absolutely stunning in his blue silk tux with a trident in his hand. He looks back before his chariot is shown off, and his eyes fall on me. We stare at each other before he's disappears behind a massive stone wall. I can't believe how damn sexy he is.

Before I know it my own chariot is behind the wall. There are gasped and screams, and then the crowd goes wild. There screaming our names and I look at us on the ginormous screen and see that Matt and I look absolutely stunning. The flames bring out our features and make us look like the sun. I can't help but wave back. Just standing there like I planned was not going to happen. Everyone was shouting my name, some even shouting out my parents name. I even heard one person scream TEAM PEETA! Whatever that's suppose too mean. All too soon the ride is over, and President Mist is going on about the Hunger Games rules and so on. I decide that I don't need to listen since my parents have already educated me enough about the games.

When we get out of the chariot we head to the massive building that holds our rooms. I loose Matt in the crowd somewhere and with my luck I get stuck with Finnick in the elevator. He extends his hand towards mine as he introduces himself. "Finnick Jr., proud son of Annie and Finnick Odair."

"Nice to meet Mr. Odair, my name is…"

"Violet Mellark. Daughter of the famous Mockingjay. I've heard plenty about you." I can't help but smile when he winks at me. The elevator door opens, and Finnick gets off.

"Would you like to meet me on the roof of the training center at 9? I heard it has a great view of the city." Finnick winks.

"Sure, see you there!" I squeal a little too loud as Finnick disappears, and the doors close.

I must look like an idiot because I'm standing there with the biggest smile on my face.

As the elevator door opens, signaling that I'm at my floor, I run out and bump right into my mom.

"Sorry!" I yell as I help her pick up some papers that I made her drop.

"Oh its fine sweetheart, by the way you look absolutely stunning."

"Well thank you mom! I'm sure you looked just as beautiful when you were on fire." I said with a wink.

"Remember, dinners in an hour!" My mother shouts as I open the door to my room. I fall in the bed and start to think about everything that has just happened to me. It could be worse. I might not have met Finnick, or I could be Matt who is weak and has no chance of surviving. In some ways I feel really bad for Matt. He has no hope, especially with that kid Brick and his two mentors are giving all of their attention to me. After about a half hour of straightening out my thoughts I decide to take a quick shower.

The showers are just like the one we have at home, since we just recently updated our house. I come out of the shower feeling refreshed, while smelling like fresh apples and cinnamon. Just as I finish getting dressed I hear a knock on my door.

"Dinners ready!" Effie squeaks.

I walk out to see that everyone's already seated for dinner. With the exception of my parents attempt to bring up a conversation, the dinner's pretty quiet. I can't stand the silence so I finally speak up.

"This food is amazing!"

My dad looks hurt by this comment, "It's better than my food!"

"No, no of course not! Dad you will always make the best food!" I say trying to cheer him up.

"Does anyone know where the roof above the training center is?" I ask, realizing I have to meet Finnick up there in a half an hour

My mother smirks at me and elbows my dad.

"Well honey, I would like to know why you need to go up there."

I sigh and look down at my plate, "Someone wanted me to meet me up there tonight."

"Oh and who may this be…?"

"Finnick's son, now can you please answer my question?"

"Go out into the hall. It's the last door to the left."

"Thank you! Now if you excuse me I am all finished with my dinner." I say.

I get up from my seat and go to my room. I take of my sweatpants and shirt and put on cute dress with spaghetti straps. After I finished curling my hair, I quietly walk out into the hall.

I open the door and walk up the steps to see a massive garden. It's absolutely beautiful up here.

"Isn't gorgeous?" I jump at the noise, not realizing that Finnick was already up here. I walk up to the railing, to where he stands.

"Yah it's absolutely stunning. How'd you find this place?"

"My mom told me that she use to come up here. It was the only place where she could think."

"Yah my parents said that the night before the quarter quell they spent all day up here."

I look over the edge to see capitol citizens roaming the streets in bizarre costumes, chanting words with their bizarre accents.

I look over to Finnick who is also looking down below. "They sure are crazy, actually excited for the games to begin. I wonder what it would be like to live here." I say.

"I would hate it. Their all brainwashed, raised to believe in the deaths of innocent kids. I would hate to be surrounded by brightly colored faces, to Live in a world where your biggest worry is being caught in last season clothing. Ever since Paylor died, things have just changed. All of this was planned."

"What do you mean it was planned?"

" I think that ever since Snow saw your mom and dad pull out those berries he created a plan. He was extremely smart and when he knew that he was going to die, that the games would end and he had a plan. He knew that the new president would make all districts have the luxury of the capitol. He knew that when the president would die that his granddaughter, now president Mist would rule Panem. I think that he somehow told her a plan. That he wanted her to bring back the games and finally get us to die, so it would ruin our parents' lives, so he would finally get his revenge. He planned this all along and we can't let his plan win. We have to survive."

I am taken back by is words. It's very clever but how could he possibly know this and I can't help but wonder what he meant when he said _we_ have to win. Before I could ask him all of these questions he takes off his jacket, "You look freezing! Here have my jacket, you need it more than I do."

Just as he put his jacket on my shoulders I realized how much I've been shivering.

"Thank you." I say relieved by how much warmth the jacket gave me. "So about Snow's plan. How did you come up with this idea?"

"Lots of research," he laughs, "its funny how much it interests me. I just feel like there's something that isn't right, something that I was meant to find out. I know that my dad would want me to. Fighting against things that weren't right was what he believed in."

At the mention of his dad I feel bad knowing that if it wasn't for my parents, his dad might have still been around. I couldn't imagine living without my dad. He always made me laugh, and said things that never failed to cheer me up

"I'm so sorry." I say rubbing his back.

"No, its okay, you don't need to apologies. I'm just happy that he died for a good cause, that he died a hero." He says, looking up at me. I can't help but stare into his sea green eyes. Before I can stop myself I lean in. His lips come crashing down on mine, and it feels right, unlike the few kisses I've had before. I feel him kiss back when I realize what I'm doing and quickly pull away.

"Umm, I should go… it was nice meeting you!" I say as I storm out of into the hallway. I kind of feel bad leaving him like that, but I couldn't help it. My nerves took the best of me. Damn me for always being so nervous!

I quietly slip into my room and lay down on the bed. Before I could take in what had just happened I fell asleep.

**AN: I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please REVIEW! I'm always so happy when I get one! Oh and I was just wondering if you like it when I write about their dreams... Like should I continue to write more dreams? Tell me what you think!**

**-ilovepeeta88**


	7. first day of training

**AN: sorry that it took me so long, but when I was almost finished typing up this chapter, my computer did an update and the chapter didn't save so I had to start over!**

**Katniss' POV**

I wake up to find the other side of the bed empty. I'm slightly confused as the clock says it's almost 11, I hardly ever sleep in this late. Anyways today was Violet and Matt's first day of training and I was supposed to get up bright and early to tell them pointers before the training started. Peeta must have done that for me.

Now that I remember, I'm supposed to meet someone in the kitchen of the hotel to make a cake for Peeta. Before we knew about the reaping Peeta and I were going to meet up at the lake with a surprise for each other, since it was our anniversary. However, we never got the chance to since the announcement about the games. Today I was going into the kitchen to try and make Peeta a cake. It may not be the best cake, but I'll try.

Jumping out of bed I put on t-shirt and head to the kitchen. I will get some instructions from some kitchen staffs, but other than that I want to make this cake by myself, so that it will be special.

**Peeta's POV**

Today Katniss and I will be meeting on the roof of the training center for our anniversary. Violet and Matt will also be having their first day of training. I told them to save their talent for the private session, just like Haymitch told me and Katniss. I know that Violet is good with a bow, but honestly I don't think Matt is good at anything, he's a nice kid but I won't be surprised if he died with in the first day of the games.

For every anniversary I've surprised Katniss with a special cake. Each cake represented a time that changed our lives. For our first anniversary I made her a cake in the form of burnt bread representing the first spark that would forever change our lives. I've also made cakes having to do with the reaping, and the moment we pulled out those berries. Everything that led us to where we are now. However, this year I want to try something different. Back home I finished a very important painting, and started another. Showing her these paintings will be very memorable, and I feel that they will be very important and symbolic to her.

I bring the half painted canvas and painting supplies onto the roof and start painting. I mix the pinks and whites delicately forming luscious clouds. Using a tiny brush to get every detail right on the faces. Making sure that everything is exact. Everything _has _to be exact. I spread the colors into each other creating depth and perfecting the color in every section. Using layers and layers of colors to make the impression of the sun beaming down. This painting will be perfect.

**Violets POV**

I walk into the training center and can't help but blush as I notice Finnick staring at me. I'm still embarrassed about that kiss last night, so I look down at my feet as the head trainer tells us about the rules. When she finishes I head straight to the edible plant section. My dad told me that this could save my life. Even though I have looked at the plant book that my parents made, this will refresh my memory. I recognize almost every plant. After about two hours of the plant section I head over to the bows and arrows. I notice Brick about 100 feet to my left throwing 100 pound weights. My heart beats faster at the sight of him. He looks even taller and scarier in real life.

Thankfully the bows are about the same as the ones that I used at home so I should be pretty accurate. I load the bow and aim for the dummies heart. I let go and miss by about 2 feet. I sigh in frustration and try again. This time I aim a tad more to the left. I feel a pat on my back as I hit it right in the heart.

I turn around to see Finnick smiling at me.

"Look, about last night, I'm sorry I'm not usually like that. I'm sorry that it was so soon, I mean we bearly know eachother, I.. I just don't know what came over me." I stop talking as I realize Finnick's trying to hold in his laughter. "What's so funny?" I ask.

"Nothing, it's just that I don't understand why your so sorry over something that I enjoyed..." With that said he turns around and walks away. I'm left in shock, so he liked the kiss? Wow that's relieving; I thought that the kiss scared him away.

After about an hour we're called to lunch and Finnick and I sit next to each other. I don't even know where Matt is; in fact I haven't seen him at all at training.

At lunch me and Finnick tell each other more about ourselves. I learn that he's an amazing swimmer, and that he can even sing a little. I've also realized how much he looks up to his dad, and I don't blame him**. **His dad was an amazing person, who put other lives in front of his own.

After lunch Finnick and I go to other stations together and I even teach him how to camouflage himself. About 3 hours later we are finally released and I say goodbye to Finnick and make my way to my room.

**Katniss POV**

The timer finally rings and I rush over to the oven. Taking the cake out I realize that it doesn't look that bad. When I take the cake out of the round pan, I see that the bottom burned a little. To fix it I grab the bag of soft orange frosting and cover the cake. I finish the cake off by writing the word _real _in chocolate frosting. I take a step back to admire my work.

I hope Peeta doesn't mind because the cake is lopsided, and the frosting is un-even. On the bright side, the letters are written neatly.

As I put the cake in the box I realize that its 5:30. I have to meet Peeta on the roof at 6:00.

Grabbing the box, I head for my room. When I get there, I head to the closet and put on the same yellow dress that Cinna made me so long ago. I'm still not into wearing dresses much, but I know that Peeta will appreciate it, and it reminds me of Cinna.

Putting my hair in its normal braid, I grab the cake and head for the roof.

I walk up to see the place transformed. Peeta has hung lanterns, lights, and candles all over the roof. In the right corner lays a large picnic blanket with a basket sitting on the corner. Walking over to the edge of the railing I notice how gorgous the sunset is. It's something that I've never really paid attention to, the orange and pinks, as soft as you can get.

I close my eyes as Peeta wraps his arms around my waist.

"Remember that night before the quarter quell when I told you that I wished I could freeze that moment forever? Well I'm glad I didn't because we wouldn't be here right now."

"Peeta, I was so happy with my life and I wouldn't change a thing, but I'm scared for our daughter. I'm scared I may never see my little Violet again."

"Listen to me, I'm going to get her out of there. Somehow. Just trust me. But we have to be happy for these last couple days. Okay?" I nod realizing what he's saying. If something does happen to Violet we should spend the time we have left with her happily and not waste time crying.

After that we eat some lamb stew as well as some cheese buns as I try not to think about the next couple days. The roof looks absolutely spectacular when it's lit up like this and I wonder how long it took Peeta to hang all of the lights.

"Present time!" He shouts with an excited grin on his face.

"Okay me first." I say leaning back to grab the cake. "Close your eyes!"

"Okay. Tell me when to open them." He whispers.

I put the cake on a plate in front of both our laps. "Open!" I say, eager to see his reaction.

"Katniss, this is amazing! I though you couldn't bake?"

"Well I got some help, and I think it's burnt…"

Peeta licks his lips and cuts the cake. The inside looks pretty dry, and it looks pretty gross.

"Sorry, I'm a much better cook than baker."

"No, it should taste good." Peeta says as we both take a small bite. The frosting is nice and sweet, and takes the dryness out of the cake, but it's still pretty bad.

"Mmmm, its tasty!" Peeta says, I playfully slap Peetas hand, "No it's not! It sucks!"

He laughs a little, "Ya, your right it does suck."

Before I can stop myself I slam my slice of cake in his face, and burst out in laughter.

"Oh no you didn't!" he yells picking up the whole cake.

I get up and start to run and screech out laughing as he grabs me by the waist. Before I know it, the whole cake is smothered on my face. I fall on the ground laughing as he starts to tickle me.

"Stop!" I yell in between laughs. "Stop!"

He finally stops, and I catch my breath, "Okay now let me see your surprise so that I can get washed up!"

"Okay fine, but close your eyes." I close my eyes tight, wondering if he made a cake this year.

"Open." I open my eyes to a painting of two hands. Mine and his, holding deep blue berries; nightlock berries. The hands looked dirty and sweaty, it looked as if the hands were real, as if I could jump right back into that moment.

"I thought that this moment was when everything in our lives changed. If we never held those berries, we wouldn't have this life. This little thing changed _everything."_

"It's amazing. Thank you."

"Wait there's one more. This one going to be a reminder, almost like that book we made. Now close your eyes one more time." I do as he says, and wonder what the painting may be.

"Okay, now open." I open my eyes, and almost immediately tears start to fill my eyes. I see Cinna, Finnick, Rue, Mags, Boggs, my dad and Prim floating on pink and yellow clouds. All the people that I've lost that were close to my heart. Cinna, who I saw beeten right in front of me. Finnick, who I still owe to this day. Rue, who was to young to be in those horrible games. Mags, who walked right into the fog, for me and Peeta's sake. Boggs, who helped us get through the rebellion. My own father who was blown to bits, living my mother in a state of shock. And prim, who should have never gone to help, who was way to young to die. She was the reason why I tried so hard to win. The person who I despretly tried to save, but in the end I couldn't.

The faces on the picture were painted to perfection. I can almost hear Prim's soft laugh, and Rue's soft whistle. Whenever I look at this painting I'm going to be reminded that there all safe now.

"It's beautiful." I manage to say.

"Why thank you. I worked on it all day. Now lets go back inside. It's getting late and we need to get cleaned off."

With that said we head of to our room and hop into the shower.

Earlier today I told Effie that we were going to be gone out late, so I hope she told Violet, and that she did a good job at training.

After the shower Peeta and I hop into bed, and when he wraps his arms around my waist, I whisper thank you, before I fall asleep.

**AN: I hoped you liked this chapter! So tell me what you think about Finnick Jr., do you like him and how did you like the anniversary? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. last days of training

**AN: I'm sorry that it took me so long to update! I decided that I will update every Saturday or Sunday. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Violets POV**

I wake up to Effie knocking at my door. Today will be the second day of training and I want to keep my eye out for any other allies. Finnick is obviously on that list since we already decided to be eachothers allies the other day. If Finnick and I are allies, I'm not sure if I'll want a 'third wheel', but hey I also need to watch out for the competition and careers.

Rolling out of bed, I put on my training out fit and head for breakfast. By the time I get there everyone is already seated, and I take a seat next to Matt. Filling my plate will toast, oatmeal, and eggs, I decide that I will try to eat healthy this final week, to improve my health for the games.

When I began to eat, I notice the awkwardness at the table. My dad is the first to break the silence.

"So, Violet, we were thinking that you and Matt can team up and be allies."

I am about to say no, when I realize what my dad is trying to do. He wants Matt to have at least a little hope, and plus he probably won't make it in the bloodbath anyways.

"Sure… But is it already if Finnick joins that alliance? We agreed with each other the other day, and I thought that he would be a good ally."

My parents, and Effie nod, as we all leave the table. I wonder why Effie's been so quiet today. I don't think I've heard a word out of her since I came back from training.

After a quick shower I put my training uniform back on and head for the training center with Matt and Effie. We're about to enter the center, when a though enters my mind.

"Effie, where do you think Haymitch is? He left my family a note telling us that he was here in the capitol. Have you heard from him?"

She stops in her tracks and looks at me, for a second look of horror falls on her face, but she quickly puts back on her happy smile.

"No, sweety, I haven't seen him in so long! Possibly even 10 years! He probably just came up to get some liquor, now go on. You have some training to do." She smiles as I walk into the room.

I can't help but notice that look of horror on her face, and I wonder why she tried to cover it up. I wonder if she's hiding something.

I'm interrupted by my thoughts when I feel a tug on my arm, and hear people laughing behind me.

It's Finnick, "Come on, training just started, let's go to the weapons." I'm about to follow him, but instead I turn around. The careers are pointing and laughing at me. Why the hell would they be laughing at me?

I walk up to them, with a nasty expression on my face. I notice that the careers of consist of five people, both tributes from district 1, (Zate and Guda), both from district 2, (Blake and Skylar), and the girl from 4, (Puddle).

"What are you laughing about?" I ask the group of careers.

Zate, an average blond hair, blue eyed career speaks in an over powering voice, "We just find it funny the Finnick would rather be allies with you worse less thing, than us careers."

Finnick raises his fist, but I hold him back, fights before the games are illegal.

"Just to let you careers know, I could easily take all of you down. Just remind me, did any of your parents win two hunger games and lead a rebellion?" I look at all of their defeated faces. "No, I didn't think so. Now if you excuse me I'm going to go and think of all the different ways that I could kill all of you. Oh and there's no reason to laugh at some of your worse competition." I grab Finnick's hand and lead him to the weapon station, leaving them all speechless.

I pick up a bow, and shoot the target right in the heart. At this point I don't care if the careers see my full potential; they probably already know that I'm great with the bow.

"Well, you're good with your words now aren't you?" Finnick asks as I shoot another arrow to the head of the moving target.

"Yes, I get that from my father, and I get this from my mother."

I look over to the knife station and see Skylar throwing knifes from a pretty great distance. She would hit the target every time.

"She never misses you know, she's one to watch out for." Finnick says.

As the day goes on I realize my enemy's strengths, and to be honest I'm really doubting my words about being able to take them all down.

* * *

The past week of training has gone by so fast, and its sad knowing it could be the last week of my life. Today is the private session, and to be honest I still have no clue what I'm going to do. My parents keep telling me to not do anything that may upset the game makers. All they want me to do is show them my skills, but to be honest I don't know if that's what the game maker want to see. How am I supposed to stand out by shooting arrows? I guess I'll just have to put a spin on it.

I wish good luck to Finnick as he is called into the room. He'll probably do something with a trident, which his is overall strength.

Time passes quickly, and I'm spacing out into my thoughts until I realize Matt and I are the only ones left.

"So what are you going to do?" I ask him.

"I don't know, maybe tie some ropes, do some knife throwing." As he speaks I notice all of the cuts on his wrists, and I start to worry. Could he be cutting himself?

"How'd you get those?" I ask, pointing to his arm.

"Oh it's just a little scrape" Just as I'm about to argue, his name is called and he heads into the giant room.

I think about what I just saw, why would he cut himself? I know he could be dead in a couple of days, but to me it just makes your life even worse. Hurting yourself is not an option, instead you should take out your anger or depressionon on a pillow, not on yourself.

I think of these things for so long and I start wondering what is taking Matt so long in there. The clock on the wall says 4:32pm, he's been in there for almost 2 hours, I think that's some sort of record! Finally a lady comes and tells me that I am free to enter.

The room looks even bigger with no one else in the room. The bows are in the far right corner, and I head straight there. I shoot the first arrow straight through the heart, and add a second right to the head. I look around and realize the glow of a force field around the game makers. I look around and point the arrow at the gamemakers, at such an angle. Letting go, the arrow bounce of the force field and lands right into the targets chest. Perfect.

After I show them my fancy trick, I head over to the paint section and start to paint on the ground. I paint Finnick, Rue, Aunty Prim, all of my uncles, and everyone that I've never met due to this capitol. They may not look exactly right, since I've only seen them in pictures and my family book, but I try my best.

When I finish I stand back as I cross all of the faces off with sharp red paint. There that will show them.

I wait to be excused and finally make my way back to the room. When I open the door, five capitol assistants greet me, and I'm flooded with confusion.

I take a seat on the couch near my mom and dad and ask what is going on.

My mom looks up at me, "Your district partner Matt is dead."

**AN: So how did you like it? Bit of a cliff hanger? Tell me what you think happened to Matt! R&R!**


	9. AN

**AN: I am SO sorry that it has been taking me so long to update. I was on vacation and I just haven't have time. I tried to update it today, but I'm not able to get the right words out. Writers block . I promise that I will get an update by the end of this week! PLease keep reading this story!**

**-ilovepeeta88**


	10. The interview

**AN: I am soooo sorry that it took me so long to update. I'm also in high school now, so again I might update every 1-2 weeks depending on how much time I have. PLEASE enjoy the chapter :)**

**Violet's POV**

What do they mean Matt's dead? How is that even possible?

"How?" I ask this question, even though I already know that answer. Those cuts on his wrists, he must have committed suicide. I shudder at the thought.

"That is classified information ma'am, everything in the private sessions are kept secret. Even this. Now if you excuse us, we have a casket to send."

Well that was awfully rude. No, sorrow, or sympathy, how could someone be so unaffected by death. Even though how Matt died was a secret, I know what he did; he even gave me a hint. I think back to when I asked him what he would show the game makers. He replied almost too quickly, _"I don't know maybe tie some ropes, do some knife throwing." _

He must have cut himself with the knife or hung himself with the rope, what an awful way to die.

I quickly jump off of the couch and head for the roof. Taking a seat on a swing I cry.

I don't really know why, I wasn't even close to Matt. Maybe it was just the thought of death that breaks me. Knowing that he doesn't have a future anymore. Knowing that I may not have a future. I've always dreamt of having a big family and a husband that will love me forever, to look into my kids' faces and be happy. I've always dreamt to grow up and follow my dreams, to have fun, to be remembered. But these dreams will never come true; I'll die just like any other person who has fought in these games. I will die, and over time I will not be remembered, I don't want that. I want to make a change, be in a text book, be learned about, and be looked up to, sort of like my parents. When I go into these games there's a very slim chance that I will win, and that scares me more than anything. I just hope that when I die, my family will heal and that my death will not ruin their lives; that they'll be able to go on without me.

I'm so deep in my thoughts, I barely notice Finnick taking a seat next to me.

"It's okay." He's says in a whisper as he slowly rubs my back.

I burry my face into his shirt, "No, it's not okay, we are going to die, I don't want to die. Are lives will be over. Done." I say in between sobs.

"The thing is, we're not going to die. Me and you, we're going to win. I will do whatever it takes to keep _you _alive."

He kisses my forehead, and I don't know how, or even why, but I fall asleep in his arms.

I quickly Jolt awake, realizing that I must have missed the training scores. Looking around, I realize that I'm in my room; Finnick must have carried me here. The clock reads 11:54, my parents may still be up. I quickly jump out of my bed and make my way towards the main room. My mom and dad are still on the couch, watching the capitol nightly news.

"What did I get for my training score?"

They both look up at me and change the channel. By simply pressing another button, the show rewinds all the way to the beginning of the scores.

All of the careers, scored a 10, and I wait anxiously for Finnick's score. A big 12 flashes near Finnick's name! A 12! Finnick must be so happy! I'm so proud of him. The rest of the districts score between 3 and 8; I'm actually surprised when I notice the 10 near Brick's face. For sure he would get a 12, how couldn't he? They completely skip Matt, and go straight to my score. 12! I got a 12! I shriek in excitement, but quickly calm down when I notice the worried look on my parents.

"Why aren't you happy for me?" I ask them.

"This happened to me and your mother during the quarter quell. They gave us both 12's, so that the other tributes would have no choice but to target us. Same with you and Finnick. Also, that Brick boy must not be happy that you out-scored him. What did you do in there anyways?"

I sigh, all of the excitement completely gone, and replaced with horror and fear. "I bounced and arrow off the force field and hit it at the target… I also painted a picture of all of the people that I never met thanks to the capitol." I close my eyes, and just now realize how stupid I was.

My mom sighs, "Well you should head to bed and get some sleep, try to get some sleep, you'll only have two more days of it." With that I run out of the room and jump into bed.

It takes me hours to fall asleep. Bad thoughts keep going through my head and I just want to make it stop. About 4 hours later, I finally fall asleep, but the nightmares don't stop.

* * *

It's 7 o'clock and the days been nothing but agonizing work. I worked with my mom and Effie on how to walk in 5in high heels, and how to sit properly. I also worked with my dad on what angle to play. He decided that it would be best if I just was myself. For one I suck at acting, and I can just show off my bravery and my way with words.

Cinna's wife, Wanda, greets me after my prep team finishes up my hair and makeup. When they finish up, I close my eyes as she put the long silky dress over my head. I look at the long flowing dress in the mirror. The red fabric simply drapes down to the floor, hiding my small two inch heels. The top of the dress is gathered at the waist and the straps fall loose on my arms. It's simply stunning.

"Thank you." Is all I say before she ushers me out and backstage. I wait nervously as the each tribute has their interview with CaesarFlickerman. Zate and Guda, from district one seem to be pulling off the dangerous yet stunning careers, while Blake and Skylar try to pull off another star-crossed lovers.

Finnick steps onto the stage and the crowd roars. He takes a seat and I can't help but get butterflies every time I look at him, it's something about his eyes that makes me shiver. After the crowd finally shuts up, Caesar begins his questions. I notice the first question he asks, is asked to almost all of the guys, especially after my parents hunger games.

"So Finnick, is there any special girl back home, or possibly in this very building?" Caesar shouts.

After he asks it, I'm nervous for Finnick's response. What does he think of _us_? Are we just friends? A couple? Allies? Or will he not even mention me? I gulp as Finnick's mouth opens.

"Why actually yes there is, it's weird though. I remember the first time that I saw her in person, on the chariot ride, I couldn't take my eyes off of her for some reason. Her blue eyes were shining and then our eyes met. I've never felt such a connection with anyone before." He laughs and I blush. "It's just so funny how you can connect with someone without even really meeting them."

"Wow, well Finnick I think you are _in love._" It's weird hearing those words, I mean I know that I felt that connection as well, but I don't know if I can love him just yet.

"Caesar, let's not jump to any conclusions, I mean I just met the girl, love is extremely possible with her, but it doesn't matter if only one of us can come out… alive." The look of worry scares me, he told me last night that we would both live, didn't he?

"May I ask who this special girl is?" Caesars question is loud and hurts my ears. I don't if I want anyone to know, I mean wouldn't it be such a coincidence if the daughter of the star-crossed lovers was one as well?

Finnick looks around, "I think she would like it best if she was un-named." I sigh in relief, thankful that I will not have to pull off that star-crossed lover thing. The crowd suddenly boo's at his answer, obviously wanting to know who this girl is.

Caesar waits for the crowd to calm down, and as he does, the buzzer goes off.

The rest of the interviews are pointless, for instance other girl from 5, Val, didn't talk the whole time. She just curled up in a ball and when the buzzer rang, she ran off stage.

My hands start shaking as my turn gets closer. When Brick gets up, the whole crowd shuts up, probably scared at him. He only gives yes and no answers which isn't very helpful if he wants sponsors, not that he'll need any.

Suddenly I hear my name get called from across the stage.

I jump up and try to stay calm as I walk to the chair, squinting from all of the lights.

"Ahh, Ms. Mellark. It's been a while since I've seen your parents. How are they?"

"They're good. They're in the back room, since you know, they're my mentors…"

My shoulders relax, and I start to breath normal.

"Well that's so nice to have your parent's see you right before." I nod my head; yes it is so very nice that my parents are part of something that controls whether I die or not.

"That is so nice to hear! Especially since you're the daughter of the star-crossed lovers, I must ask this, do you have anyone special that I should know about?"

Surprisingly the answer to this question comes out quick, and I don't even think about what I am saying. "I do not want to be known as the star-crossed lovers daughter, I want to be known as Violet Mellark, the girl in love with Finnick Odair."

As soon as it comes out I'm surprised and right after the buzzer rings and I run off stage and go up to the room. I slam the door and start crying on the bed. What did I just do? Will Finnick hate me? What does everyone think? Why did I say that? I don't even know if I love him! It just blurted out of my mouth.

I hear a knock on the door, and my mom slowly walks in. I throw the pillow over my head and moan.

"Honey, you're just like your dad." She laughs and I don't understand what's so funny, I just embarrassed myself in front of all of Panem!

"How is that funny? I just told the whole world who I like! It's none of their damn business!"

"I know sweetie but just remember that it won't harm you. If anything it will give you more sponsors. There's nothing to worry about, me and your father were known about and everything worked out in the end. It will keep you alive. Anyways, if your father never did what you just did then you wouldn't be alive now would you?"

I nod my head realizing that what my mom said is true, and I guess what I said wasn't all that bad.

"Well I have to go and see Finnick, you know to clear everything up, and I'll be back for dinner so Effie doesn't yell at me." My mom gives me one of her small laughs and kisses me on the forehead.

Standing up, I walk to the door and head up to the roof, knowing that Finnick will be there.

Taking a breath I open the door, and as expected, Finnick was standing there, look over the edge of the roof.

I walk up to him and keep my distance, my nerves starting to take over again.

He looks up at me, "You know I'm not bad at you, not at all. It will be okay. At least we you know won't have to hide it."

"I know but I am sorry, it just kind of blurted it out."

He puts his arm around me and I start to realize that what I did isn't all that bad. It will give us more sponsors? Right?

"So, Violet what did you do to the game makers to get a 12?" He asks with his eyebrows raised.

"Nothing really, I just used my bow and painted all of the people that I never got to meet because of the capitol." I take a breath and look up at him. "You know, we didn't deserve those twelve's. The game makers wanted to give us the highest score so that the other tributes, especially Brick, will have no choice but to target us. They did that to my parents in the quarter quell."

I rest my head on his shoulder. "Yah, I kind of figured that, but I bet you did great."

"I have to go to dinner soon, and go over things before the games. But first may I ask you what you did in front of the game makers?"

"Well, I stabbed some things with my spear."

"Is that it?" I ask, a little curious.

"Oh, and I also sang some songs to them." He says with playfulness in his voice.

"You did not!"

"Yah I did! You never know, my voice could put all the tribute to sleep!"

"You're such a bad liar." I laugh, getting up to go for dinner.

He walks over to me and gives me a quick kiss on the forehead.

"Goodnight, see you tomorrow." I whisper as I head down to the door. Just then do I realize that tomorrow I will be going into the arena.

* * *

During dinner, my parents kept giving me pointers; find water and shelter first, don't go straight to the cornucopia, and to split up with Finnick in the finally 5. I am aware of all of the rules, but to be honest I'm scared and if I even make it to the final 5, it's not going to be easy to split up with Finnick.

It's almost midnight and I'm still not able to sleep. Every minute seems like hours, and every hour seems like years.

I hear a knock on my door.

* * *

**Katniss's POV**

"Peeta, I can't sleep." I roll over to face his still shining blue eyes.

"I know, either can I. I think that this is worse than going into our own games."

I nod my head, and curl up closer to him.

"I'm scared for her, what if you know… she… something happens to her."

Peeta wipes a tear streaming down my face, "Trust me she'll make it out. You should go talk to her. I bet you she needs someone to talk to right now."

I don't know if I'll be much help, I don't want to start crying in front of her and make her even more scared. "But you're better with words."

"Yes, but she needs her mom right now." He gives me a quick kiss and I get out of bed and head to Violet's room.

I wipe my eyes and pull myself together, if she sees me crying, she'll start crying herself.

I knock on the door.

"Come in." She whispers. I walk into the room and sit by her, as she sits up.

"Mom, I'm scared." I put my arm around her and squeeze her tight.

"I know. It's okay. Your father and I have gone through it twice, I'm sure you'll get tons of sponsors and I think your father has a plan to get you out of there. Then you will be safe." I say with a smile.

"Yah but what about Finnick, I want him to make it too."

I take a breath, realizing that her situation is somewhat similar to me and Peeta's.

"You really like him, don't you?" She nods her head, and I realize how late it is, "it's getting late, why don't you try to sleep."

I kiss her on the forehead and slowly fall asleep with Peeta's arms around me.

**I hope you liked the chapter :). If you have any ideas for the arena than please PM me, and PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
